Ujian (Kookie)
by bbysugar
Summary: Cuman cerita gimana Jungkook demi ujian nya. ga pinter bikin summary #Minyoon #Namjin dan #Vhope buat lewat aja


**Bts fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **Vhope, Namjin, and Minyoon**

 **.**

 **Ujian : Jeon Jungkook**

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis ketika melihat apa yang diumumkan wali kelasnya, ujian tengah semester segera datang dan itu artinya dia harus berlajar mati matian mengingat dia tidak pintar pintar sekali. Naik kelas itupun dengan nilai pas pasan dan bisa di sebut keberuntungan apalagi dirinya yang bisa diterima di Bighit highschool ini. Keberuntungan untuk jungkook. Jungkook memang tak sepintar ke dua kakaknya, Kim Yoongi -yang dulu notabennya adalah mantan kapten basket yang terkenal pintar dan tampan- atau tak sepintar Kim Hoseok -yang dulu sebagai ketua osis, Tampan dan pintar- karena Jungkook bukan mereka.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai, dan jangan lupa cepat pulang karena minggu depan ujian sudah dimulai," Jung ssaem meninggalkan kelas Jungkook yang berteriak ricuh membahas pelajaran tadi, atau ujian yang akan datang, ataupun dimana mereka akan belajar. Demi tuhan, Jungkook ingin menangis sekarang karena otaknya benar benar merasa panas sekarang. Pelajaran yang tak dimengertinya dan ujian. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada koleksi iron man mu Jungkook.

Tahun lalu, nilai Jungkook benar benar jelek bahkan beberapanya berwarna merah, dan kalian tau apa yang sang kakak -Yoongi- lakukan? Yah, dia membuang beberapa action figur iron man milik Jungkook dan menyeretnya kekamar bersama setumpuk soal soal yang melihatnnya saja membuatnya muntah muntah. Tuhan, Jungkook tak ingin Iron mannya dibuang lagi oleh yoongi dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya. Cukup tahun lalu saja, jangan tahun ini.

"Yoo kuk, kenapa kau cemberut sepertu itu?" Jungkook merasakan beban di pundaknya, dan mendapati kedua temannya Zhoumi dan Bambam. Zhoumi merangkul jungkook erat dan tersenyum -sok- imut kepadanya

"Memikirkan ujian kook? Bagaimana jika kami membantumu?" Tawar bambam yang langsung dijawab anggukan semangat jungkook yang membuat zhoumi harus meringis takut. Takut jika leher sahabatnya itu lepas.

"Tapi dimana?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil duduk disalah satu meja, BamBam berfikir sebentar, "Mcd? KF*C? Pizz*a hut? Cafe?"

"Ahh..aku malas mengeluarkan uang," ujar Zhoumi sambil menggumam malas

"Kau saja selalu minta dibayari," gerutu Jungkook yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh Zhoumi,

"Diam kelinci busan. Bagaimana jika kita belajar dirumahmu? Hitung hitung aku bisa melihat kakakmu si Yoongi," ujar Zhoumi yang langsung di geplak oleh Bambam

Jungkook terlihat berfikir, mengambil hpnya dan mengirim pesan entah kesiapa, lalu menyeringai ketika balasan pesannya masuk. Dirinya menatap Zhoumi yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap, "oke, kajja!"

"Oh, Kookie sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolah?" Ketika sampai dirumah, orang yang pertama menyambutnya adalah Kim Hoseok yang nampak rapi, "baik. Hyung mau kemana? Kencan dengan Tae hyung?" Hoseok mengacak rambut coklat adiknya itu,

"Begitulah, oh liat ada BamBam dan Zhoumi disini, halo apa kabar masuk saja dan anggap rumah sendiri dan tak perlu sungkan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu ya. Bye Kookie, Bambam dan Zhoumi,"

Zhoumi dan Bambam menunduk, lalu mulai melepas sepatu mereka dan ikut masuk bersama Jungkook. "Eh kook, mana kakakmu?" Bisik Zhoumi yang dihadiahi geplakan mau dari Bambam. Jungkook bukannya menjawab malah menyeringai, membawa kedua temannya keruang tengah dan malah mendapati kakaknya yang ada tertidur disofa sedangkan diatasnya ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang berantakan karena remasan tangan sang kakak. Mereka sedang berciuman omong omong. Ciuman panas yang bahkan Zhoumi, Bambam dan Jungkook dapat mendengar lenguhan pelan dari sang kakak.

Mata Bambam melotot, sedangkan Zhoumi menampakan wajah blanknya. Diam diam Jungkook tertawa melihat blank kedua sahabatnya itu, niat awalnya sih ingin memberi dengan cara non verbal pada Zhoumi bahwa sang kakak sudah memiliki kekasih, eh malah diberi sebuah ciuman panas. Jungkook yakin bahwa Zhoumi sebentar lagi akan merengek padanya dan meminta Bambam mentraktirnya di Mekdi ataupun kaeefci. Tipikal Zhoumi saat sedang sakit hati.

"Oh kookie, sudah pulang sekolah?" Suara serak itu mengembalikan kesadaran dua sahabat Jungkook. Yoongi mendorong kekasihnya yang bernama Park Jimin untuk duduk, lalu mendekati sang adik dan mengusap rambut coklat sang adik dengan kasih sayang.

"Oh halo Zhoumi dan Bambam bukan? Mau bermain bersama Jungkook? Anggap saja rumah sendiri oke," Yoongi tersenyum kecil kepada dua orang di samping Jungkook. Bambam menggeleng, "kami akan belajar Hyung, minggu depan kami ujian," pandangan Yoongi yang tadi penuh kelembutan ke sang adik kini berubah menjadi dingin, menatap adiknya tajam sambil mencengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Ooh..ujian yah. Jungkook, pastikan kau belajar kali ini jika kau tak mau iron man mu Hyung buang lagi. Dan pastikan tak ada satupun nilai berwarna merah atau Hyung bakar kau," ujarnya sarkas yang membuat Jungkook bergetar menahan tangisnya. Tau bahwa sang adik ipar sudah hampir menangis, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, menarik sang kekasih untuk dirangkul erat pinggang nya sambil mencoba menenangkan sang adik ipar yang sudah menunduk sambil terisak.

"Kookie, belajar yang rajin ya biar dapat nilai bagus dan perkataan Yoongi tadi tidak beneran kok. Ne Hyung?"

Jimin mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi yang dibalas dengusan kesal, "Hyung tidak bercanda Kook, belajar atau Hyung buang Iron Manmu dan membakar mu," Jimin memutar matanya malas, lalu menatap Yoongi tajam,

"Yoon,"

"Apa? Aku benar benar serius Jim-"

"PARK YOONGI,"

Zhoumi, Bambam dan juga Jungkook langsung menengang sempurna. Bahkan Jungkook sudah melupakan acara tangisnya karena teriakan jimin kepada sang kakak. Yoongi sendiri yang dibentar oleh Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Jimin. Jimin yang tau sifat merajuk Yoongi segera menggendong kekasihnya itu dengan gendongan menyamping karena sang kekasih masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jimin.

"Maaf anak anak, aku keatas dulu. Err kalian pastika Kookie belajar ya," ujarnya sebelum naik keatas.

"Sialan kau kelinci busan! Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa kakakmu punya kekasih sih? Sial! Sial! Sial!" Zhoumi mengacak rambutnya kasar sedangkan Bambam hanya menatapnya malas, Jungkook sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Duduklah Zhoumi! Kau membuatku jengan dengan sifatmu," ujar Bambam sarkas yang langsung di turuti oleh Zhoumi. Dari pada dia tidak ditraktir lagi oleh Bambam itu akan membahayakan dompetnya.

"Sudahlah, kita jadi belajar tidak sih?" Jungkook menatap malas kedua sahabatnya, Bambam mengambil bukunya dan mulai belajar bersama Jungkook mengabaikan Zhoumi yang sebenarnya masih bete luar biasa. Tiba tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Zhoumi,

"Kook boleh aku minta minum? Aku haus. Biar aku ambil sendiri, dimana dapurmu?"

"Eung dibawah, ambilkan aku soda juga ya,"

Zhoumi mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar Jungkook. Dia berbohong. Sebenarnya dia mau mengintip Yoongi dan err...kekasihnya. Zhoumi berjalan perlahan kearah kamar yang paling ujung, mencoba menguping tapi sedetik kemudia dia merasa menyesal karena telah menguping.

Sebuah suara, "ahhnn...Jimin, please," lalu dibarengi dengan suara desahan beruntun tentu saja membuat Zhoumi mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoongi dengan sang kekasih. Dengan kepala tertunduk lesu dia turun kedapur untuk mengambil minum, lalu kembali kekamar Jungkook dengan tampang cemberut. Lalu mereka mulai belajar.

Jungkook menatap dirinya yang terpantul do bayangan cermin kamarnya, menepuk kedua pipinya dan menggumamkan kata kata penyemangat. "Fighting kookie, kau pasti bisa. Jangan biarkan Yoongi hyung membakarmu dan membuang Iron Manmu tersayang,"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan dengan keluarganya. Dibawah sang ibu yang bergender sama dengannya telah menanti, disamping ibunya ada sang ayah dan dihadapannya ada kedua kakaknya. Jungkook duduk ditempat biasanya duduk, begitu dirinya duduk sang ibu -Kim Seokjin- meletakan piring berisi nasi goreng juga segelas susu.

"Gomawo umma," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Jungkook memulai sarapannya, tapi harus berhenti ketika sang ayah bertanya padanya,

"Hari ini hari pertama Ujian kan? Kau sudah belajar kan? Jangan buat Yoongi membuang semua Iron manmua kookie-ya. Appa tak ingi mendengar suara berisik kalian berdua, key?"

Jungkook merengut lucu, "baiklah Appa. Kookie janji,"

"Tahun lalu kau juga berjanji bocah, dan kau malah mendapat nilai buruk,"

"Hyungnim ku tersayang, Kookie serius kali ini. Jika nilai Kookie bagus maka Hyungnim harus memelikan Kookie boneka Iron man,"

"Jika nilaimu bagus bocah dan jika ada nilai 9 dimata pelajaran,"

"Call!"

"Fighting kookie, Hyung akan memberikanmu sesuatu apabila Kookie dapat nilai bagus," ujar Hoseok yang langsung di angguki okeh Jungkook.

"Gomawo Hoseok Hyung,"Lalu diapun menghabiskan makanannya.

Jungkook sudah ada dikelasnya, duduk tegang karena sang pengawas tengah membagikan soal ujian mereka. Begitu soal diterima dan sudah ada tanda untuk dimulai, Jungkook segera mengerjakan soal soal ujiannya.

\--

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kaku ketika menerima rapot nilainya, wali kelasnya Jung Ssaem menatapnya datar. "Kim Jungkook beritahu aku bagaimana kau menjelaskan nilai nilai mu?" Bukannya menjawab Jungkook hanya tertawa putus asa, kedua sahabatnya pun hanya menatapnya iba. "Sudahlah, kembali lah duduk dan jangan lupa belajar lagi,"

Jungkoom mengangguk lalu kembali ketempatnya, dia duduk sambil menghela napas pelan. Apa nilainya seburuk itu hingga Jung Ssaem saja menatapnya datar begitu, dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka raport nilainya. Nafasnya tertahan, menatap tak percaya pada nilai nilainya yang terpampang disana. Air matanya menetes turun, dan yang bisa dilakukan olehnya adalah menjerit.

Jeritan kebahagiaan,

"NILAIKU!!!!!! AKKKK...JUNG SSAEM KAU MENIPUKU TADI, HUWEEEEEE,"

Teman teman sekelasnya menatapnya tak mengerti, Jung Ssaem sendiri hanya tertawa, lalu kedua sahabatnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan keduanya menatap tak percaya pada nilai Jungkook. Bisa dibilang nilainya hampir sempurna, Zhoumi dan juga Bambam memeluknya bersamaan sambil melompat lompat mengabaikan panggilang Jung Ssaem.

"Selamaya Kookie-ya," teriak Zhoumi

"Astaga bocah busan ini berhasil, selamat bocah," ujar Bambam sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Gomawo. Sepulang sekolah ini ayo kita ke Mekdi ataupun kaeefci, atau cafe. Akan kutraktir kalian berdua,"

Zhoumi berteriak senang sedangkan Bambam tersenyum pada Jungkook sambil berterimakasih.

Well, dengan ini Iron Mannya selamat.

End.

Hallo, ini adalah ff pertama yang aku tulis. Masih banyak banget Typo yang tersebar dan mungkin penggunaan beberapa kata yang ga tepat. Tapi ku harap kalian suka...

Terimakasih yang mau membacanya

bonus

Yoongi dan Hoseok menatap nelangsa pada Jungkook yang masih mondar mandir disebuah toko yang menjual Iron Man, meminta beberapa barang limited edition yang benar benar mahal. Oke sekarang kedua kakak itu tak akan berjanji menghadiahkan lagi pada Jungkook jika mau dompet mereka selamat.


End file.
